


Isolated incidents

by gekidasa



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Touya loves Yukito, Yukito loves Touya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekidasa/pseuds/gekidasa
Summary: Touya and Yukito's friendship was close and unusually physical. Things were bound to evolve, and casual touches became less casual, and sometimes involved kissing. Neither was particularly inclined to directly address these incidents for some time.
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Isolated incidents

**Author's Note:**

> There is one original character, who doesn't really do much besides show up at an unfortunate moment.
> 
> Happens before episode 14.

_[July]_

The first time they kissed, neither was really prepared.

It was two days before the Seijou High School Fair, and a small group of students from class 2-D were spending their Friday night at school, to get the sets finished for their class play. Led by Youko’s enthusiasm, they had decided to actually build a wooden structure to serve as the palace balcony for the climax of the story. Touya had always been dubious about that particular idea; Yukito, on the other hand, had loved it.

Either way, it was a lot of work, and they had both stayed that particular day to help finish the thing. And several hours later, they were still there, huddled together in an empty classroom taking a break, their classmates’ voices and laughter coming from next door.

If you had asked Touya later, he couldn’t have explained what made him do it. It was late, he was tired, his brain wasn’t functioning properly… whatever it was, Yukito was leaning against him, laughing softly at a comment he’d made. Touya’s arm was draped around Yukito’s shoulders, because that was how they were, casual touching had been the norm for them practically from the start. And then Touya just turned his head and kissed Yukito on the lips.

It barely qualified as a kiss. He simply pressed his lips against Yukito’s for an instant, barely long enough to register the softness of his lips, or the way he tasted vaguely of vanilla.

Yukito gasped softly and Touya immediately drew back. 

“To-ya…” Yukito started, his voice barely audible.

“Sorry, Yuki,” he said, hastily standing up and striding to the window, his back to Yukito.

Touya consciously unclenched his fists and stared out the window blindly as his heart hammered in his chest.

 _Shit shit shit, what was I thinking?_ He’d known Yukito for a little over half a year, but in that time they’d become inseparable. Outwardly they’d settled into an easy, if unusually physical, friendship. Touya craved Yukito’s presence, but as much as he ached to reach out and touch him, what he really wanted was their steadily increasing intimacy. Touya was naturally reserved, but he’d started opening up to Yukito almost from the day they’d met. In that moment, looking out that window into the night after kissing him, Touya felt fear threatening to overwhelm him at the idea that he might have taken a step that irrevocably ruined what they had.

And then Yukito was there next to him, not touching him, but close enough that he may as well have been. Yukito didn’t say anything, he simply stood there, until Touya drew in a steadying breath and turned to face him.

“Yuki, I didn’t think, I’m sorry, it won’t happen—“ he was silenced by Yukito’s finger against his lips.

“Stop. It’s okay, To-ya. I—“

“Kinomoto! Tsukishiro! Where are you guys? We need your help! ” their classmate’s voice cut through whatever Yukito had been going to say. He withdrew his hand and both looked to the door just as Amano Satoshi came through the door. Amano was in the soccer club with Touya, and before Yukito came along, he’d been generally regarded as one of the people closest to Touya. Which, to be frank, wasn’t saying very much in Touya’s case.

“There you are! That’s enough of a break,” he said, coming over and hooking an arm around each of their necks. “We finished painting, but we need to put it together. And you and Youko should probably climb in it and make sure it doesn’t collapse. Then we’re done.”

Touya and Yukito allowed themselves to be pulled back to work. As Amano released them and went ahead, Yukito caught Touya’s hand gave it a brief squeeze, smiling encouragingly. Touya breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed he hadn’t messed up.

—

They didn’t speak about the kiss in the following days. 

Yukito worried about what Touya hadn’t finished saying. Oh, he knew Touya had been saying it wouldn’t happen again; but was it because Touya didn’t want it to, or because he thought Yukito didn’t? Because Yukito did very much want it to.

In fact, if they hadn’t been interrupted, his next words might have been along the lines of “I would like you to do that again, please, and don’t stop so soon this time. Never stop.” 

Touya, for his part, was just relieved Yukito wasn’t acting weird after he’d kissed him, and was perfectly content to follow what he perceived to be Yukito’s cues on the issue. Whatever Yukito wanted, he would give him. 

Yukito, however, figured that Touya had already done it once, and that he himself had made it clear enough that he didn’t object. He decided that if Touya wanted to, he’d do it again.

And so, it was weeks before it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Born from a Twitter conversation with [@kinktomato](https://twitter.com/kinktomato) who said:
> 
> "Whatever they have is like the reverse of mutual pining. Mutual contentment? They both know they’re basically dating but aren’t sure what the other thinks, and neither of them wants to bring it up and risk rocking the boat when they’re already fulfilled just being close 😭"


End file.
